Eat Me
by 23Nelly
Summary: Written from Hermione's perspective, 2 Shot Hermione and Draco spend the morning in the kitchen, having fun. Submissive Hermione/Dominant Draco Warning Explicit Content Ahead
1. Chapter 1

Eat Me

Part I

I came into the kitchen. Probably twenty minutes after you and sat on the counter in one of my tank tops and panties. I kicked my feet back and forth waiting for you to do something. It didn't take long of course. You kissed me, just a simple kiss and told me,

"Good morning sleeping beauty", giving me your trademark smirk.

I gave you a small smile and you placed a bowl of fruit in between us.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Whatever you want."

 _I love this sweet moments of you that no one else gets to witness._

You leaned back against the counter and crossed your arms waiting for my answer. I started picking pieces of pineapple out of the bowl and sucking on them. You asked me what I wanted again, after I swallowed the pineapple chunk and I sucked my fingers and replied,

"You."

You rolled your eyes and I giggled.

 _I've been doing that a lot lately because of you._

You uncrossed your arms and moved my legs apart to stand in between them, resting your hands on my thighs and asked me,

"What do you want to eat?"

You clarified and I replied,

"You", biting into a strawberry this time.

You smirked and your gaze moved toward my lips as I sucked the juices off and reached for a grape this time. Instead of putting a few in my mouth, I bit into the center and let the juices drip down my lips and drop down my neck and onto my tank top. You groaned,

"Tease"

I smiled up at you and said

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

While leaning back. My tank top caught your eye. The juices stained my top but my nipples were hard and erect. You grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me forward, bringing my lips to yours, kissing me hungrily. I wrapped one hand around your neck while the other lightly grazed your neck, moving down your chest and stomach to your boxer briefs. I started stroking you through them, feeling you hard and hot for me. In between kissing me you said,

"You feel how hard you make me Granger."

I nodded trying to shove my hand in your briefs, you groaned when my hand made contact with your cock.

You spoke again,

"You want my cock don't you baby?"

I nodded again and you continued

"How bad do you want it?"

You growled, pulling me to the edge of the counter.

"Don't make me beg Malfoy!" I moaned.

"But I love it when you do Granger…Where do you want it?"

You asked pulling my hand out of your briefs and pinning my arms to the side while you ground your cock against my damp panties.

"In my mouth", I answered.

You grabbed me by the waist pulling me off the counter and set me on my feet. I immediately dropped to the floor pulling your boxer briefs along with me and started to lick your cock. I licked from the root to the tip. Giving you open mouth kisses in between. While stroking and caressing your balls. There was precum leaking from the tip and I smeared the head of your cock on my lips, looking up at you when I licked my lips. Groaning you told me,

"Be a good girl and open your mouth wide for my cock."

I opened wide and you fisted the base of your thick long cock and put the head in my mouth. I started to suck and swirl my tongue around your head, you jerked a little and cursed, drawing my eyes up from your cock I looked up at you leaning on the counter, gripping the edge for support. You caught my eye and grasped my chin saying,

"Take it deeper baby."

And I sucked further down your cock.

"You're so good at sucking my cock Granger."

You praised me groaning a little louder. It excited me, making you groan like that. My panties becoming slowly becoming drenched and I tried taking your cook deeper moaning around it when you started swearing again. I had my fist around the base gagging when your head hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck! You like gagging on cock don't you baby?"

I nodded as best as I could bobbing on your cock. You pulled your cock out of my mouth and pulled me up to my feet you pulled my tank top off and shoved one hand in my panties while the other grabbed one of my ass cheeks...


	2. Chapter 2

Eat Me

Part 2

You started kissing me, your middle and ring finger playing with my clit in my panties. I jerked in response and you chuckled. You slid your fingers inside me so slowly, my pussy ached. You pumped them a few times, breaking the kiss you pulled me by the hair to stare at me breathless and panting. I pulled you fingers out of my panties when you started to slow down and brought them to my mouth. Sucking them clean, tasting myself, while I stared back at you. You smirked.

"Bad girl"

You told me, smacking my ass. I giggled and released your fingers. I shimmed my panties down to the floor, and you put me back on the counters edge. You fisted your cock rubbing it in between my pussy.

"You're so wet Granger, was that all from sucking me hmm?"

You ask and I fumble out a yes while you lean into my neck kissing it, gently biting it.

"Hard to speak?"

I don't see your face but I know you're laughing at me. Your head keeps brushing against my clit. Making me stifle my moans by biting on my lower lip.

"No" I reply.

And that's when you thrust your thick long cock into me, making me speechless.

"How about now?"

You ask, smirking while your thrusting your cock in my deep and slow. Feeling every inch. Every hard throbbing inch of you inside me.

"M-m-may-be."

I fumble out as you start going faster. Asking again how about now as I start grabbing any part of you to hold on to. You pin my hips to the counter and I'm clutching at your shoulders as you start pounding my pussy making me moan and scream.

"Please don't stop!"

I beg. You push me back so I'm laying flat against the counter and start bitting my nipples and gripping my thighs. Your hips pounding into my body make mine shake and my breast bounce. I get wetter and closer to cumming watching you take me.

"You're so close baby I can feel it, cum for me."

You pull all the way out and I reach for your hips to pull you back inside of me. You brush my hair out of my face still pumping into me slowly. You lean in and kiss me hard and start pounding into me again trailing kisses down my neck to my chest, sucking on my nipples.

"Cum all over my cock!"

You moan against my chest. And I do, writhing and moaning arching my back twitching. And you cum inside me spurting your cum all in my pussy. Shaking a bit and sweaty. You rest your head on my breast, giving me open mouth kisses. And you ask me again,

"So what do you want do eat now?" We both start laughing on the counter.

 _I can't believe I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy._


End file.
